


华年（中）

by Rebecca_kk



Category: nojun - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:35:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21572332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecca_kk/pseuds/Rebecca_kk
Kudos: 7





	华年（中）

黄仁俊第二天去上班的时候还神情恍惚，一想起昨晚发生的乌龙就不自觉红了耳朵。但是李帝努像是什么也没发生一样，坐在办公桌旁看着桌上摊开的图纸。

朴志晟刚刚又发来消息：哥这回我真的走了，昨晚真的不好意思，把公寓密码换了吧。黄仁俊看着这条微信出了神，又回想起昨天晚上的事。昨天和李帝努差点进入最后一步的时候，突然打开的门把自己吓了一跳，然后就看到同样被吓了一跳的朴志晟。

他着急忙慌地穿上衣服，朴志晟也有些不好意思，一直站在门外等。只有李帝努慢悠悠地，穿个衣服的时间都够黄仁俊下楼买瓶水了。他想催李帝努快点，但是很明显，这个人是故意的。

“喂，你穿好衣服就回去吧，我不送了。”黄仁俊坐在床边，看着正在扣衬衫扣子的李帝努说。

李帝努虽然手在扣扣子，眼睛一直没离开过眼前人。盯了好长时间，黄仁俊感觉整个人都要被他看穿了。然后他用有些戏谑的语气问道：“避孕套是那个小家伙用剩的吗？”没等到黄仁俊回答，他又继续问下去：“他是你的谁？炮友？还是男朋友啊。今天你算是给他戴了绿帽子吗？”

哈？什么语气！黄仁俊抬头对上李帝努的眼睛，扯了扯嘴角，他感觉自己下一秒就要脱口而出“滚”了。可是他还是深呼吸，一字一句地对眼前人说：“可是这关你什么事呢？”

他叫朴志晟进来的时候小孩还有些不好意思，一直在解释说因为玩到太晚宿舍关门了无处可去所以才来的。李帝努倒是打量了这个学生气的小家伙好久，像是想要问什么，可是最终什么也没说出口就离开了。

黄仁俊与旧情人的第一次见面也算是不欢而散。

此刻的李帝努放下了图纸，注视着坐在不远处办公桌上的黄仁俊，他今天穿了一件浅米色的高领毛衣，昨天吻过那里了吗？不知道，昨天晚上好像一个梦。像是在美国时经常会梦到的，偶尔会让自己高兴、但是更多时候会是难过的那种梦。  
做梦醒后会想要大口喝水，有时候会冲去洗手间用凉水洗脸，也有时候只是坐在床上静静地回忆。梦做过多少次他已经不记得了，好像是一个个的记忆窗口，做梦的时候特别鲜活，可是醒来就会慢慢消失。像是阿兹海默症，总是想要抓住一些什么，可是大脑却不停地让记忆流逝。

有一次甚至在半夜大叫出了黄仁俊的名字，身旁的女伴也醒了，往他的怀里挤了挤：“黄仁俊是谁？”“一个朋友。”女伴也没有继续问下去，翻了个身，背对李帝努：“哦，那他一定对你很重要。”

是因为这些梦回国的吗，李帝努自己也搞不清楚。他把一切总结为恰好：恰好在美国没有那么如意，恰好国内有个很好的工作邀请，恰好黄仁俊在职员名单上。李马克打电话给他的时候，他正在为方案费脑筋，和甲方的沟通出了问题，不知道是不是因为在不同文化背景下成长，那个美国人始终无法理解他的设计。焦头烂额修修改改了两天，却依然被人家驳回。同时，准备了大半年的另一个方案竞标也遗憾落选。

“你要不要回国？”那头的李公子似乎和李帝努有心灵感应，察觉到了友人正在经历人生中的逆流，“我这边出现了一个职位空缺，很适合你。”

本来是考虑去新公司任职的。直到他收到李马克发过来的一些公司资料，看到最近的那个优秀项目参与者中间的那个小小的“黄仁俊”三个字。没有犹豫地，他给了李马克回复：回国可以，但是想要去旧公司。

尽管黄仁俊现在是他的助理，可是两个人在工作时间依然像是两个陌生人。昨晚那个小孩来的时候，他的确生气了。那盒没有用完的避孕套也让他烦心。

“黄仁俊，”他还是忍不住，“他是你的谁？”

正在忙着修改CAD图纸的黄仁俊抬起头来，把目光从电脑屏幕移向突然搭话的上司：“李总监，现在是工作时间。”

恰巧有人来敲门送资料，话题也就被终止在这里。

李帝努本来打算像昨天一样在下班路上等黄仁俊，可是一到下班人时间他就走得飞快，似乎是在汲取昨天得教训，没有任何停留。等到李帝努从车库取完车出来，路上早已经没有了黄仁俊的影子。

一连好几天都是这样，除了必要的工作对话，黄仁俊拒绝与他有任何接触。甚至连在工作对话时，都要么看着自己手上的东西，要么从盯着桌子上的某个东西，像是在给空气做汇报。

李帝努今天第三次尝试与黄仁俊对话的时候，对方正在削苹果，听到自己名字时偏了一下头，朝着发出声音的方向：“什么？”

“我说，我想吃苹果。“李帝努摸了摸鼻子，感觉自己的行为好像一个求关注的三岁小孩子，不过还好，对方总算是有了回应。

黄仁俊似乎也是被这一幼稚的行为惊到了，低下头去，但是李帝努还是看到了他有些上扬的嘴角。看来似乎是奏效了。 

“那我分给你一半。”

盯着黄仁俊削苹果的时候会容易想到过去。坐在自行车后座的小朋友红着眼眶，明明是自己拿了金奖却委屈到不行。在最后一次回那个小村庄里宿舍的路上，他借着月光吻了脸上还挂着泪的小朋友：“如果是输给你，那也没关系。”

那是那个暑假最后一次与黄仁俊见面，两个人交换了电话号码，交换了月光下的吻，在逼仄狭窄的房间里压着声音也交换了第一次。

李帝努庆幸自己的室友在领了奖之后就急着赶火车回家了。两个人对如何进行性事都不太了解，在燥热的夏天铺了凉席的小床上，他生涩地亲吻着黄仁俊的胴体。起初是嘴唇，慢慢移到为他落了泪的眼睛，然后是耳朵，经过耳后的时候轻轻地吹了一口气，他感觉到身下的黄仁俊扭动了一下身体。

吻到脖子的时候他加重了力气，有些粗暴地吮吸。身下的人很明显地躲了一下，然后用压得不能再低的声音说：“别吻那里，会被人看到的。”李帝努轻轻地笑了一声，然后很爽快地答应了小朋友的请求。嘴唇向下移，移到两颗乳粒附近，先是轻轻地用鼻子蹭了蹭，然后再吻上去，恶作剧似的用牙齿轻轻咬那个已经硬了的小樱桃时，他感觉到胯下有个滚烫的东西，用手摸了一把后，他笑着在黄仁俊耳边低语：“你硬了哦——”他听到黄仁俊喉咙里发出的轻哼声，瘦得一只手就能搂过来的腰不时地扭动。他用手帮助黄仁俊释放下面的东西，一边吻黄仁俊的嘴唇一边有规律地套弄，另一只手再次覆上黄仁俊的小乳粒，轻轻来回摩擦的时候，黄仁俊射精了。

把一根手指送进黄仁俊体内的时候他明显地感受到黄仁俊没有那么舒服，他动作已经尽量很轻了，没有润滑油只得用出门前妈妈硬塞给他的润肤露代替。他又多挤了一些，一边轻轻在褶皱处画圈帮助黄仁俊放松。伸入第三根手指的时候他感觉差不多了，于是退出来。用手扶着自己的性器，轻轻地深入：“我进来了哦——”才进入到一半黄仁俊就开始啜泣，李帝努也难受，可是为了照顾小朋友的感受只能慢下来：“宝贝你放松点。”

“你…你是怎么会这些的啊？”黄仁俊在痛苦中用带着哭腔的声音问，李帝努的硬物抵在他的身体里，努力地向内深入。那个东西怎么这么大啊？黄仁俊忍不住想。他想尝试着迎合他，可是身体一直紧绷着，后面地东西又进入了几分，这种感觉很奇妙，又难受又舒服。

李帝努一边继续身下的动作，一边抚慰黄仁俊的身体好让他放松：“因为你而迸发出的本能。”他不会告诉黄仁俊，在乡间的小路上，因为加速而被黄仁俊紧紧搂住腰的李帝努红了耳朵。半夜站在窗边举着手机用只有两格信号的3g网络搜索了以前从来没有想要了解过的知识。

他加快了身下抽插的速度，黄仁俊的身体也逐渐从紧张变得放松。空气里只剩下肉体与肉体撞击发出的声音，终于，李帝努最后的一个深入，滚烫的体液释放在了黄仁俊的体内，黄仁俊强忍住的喉咙也终于发出“啊”的一声。

“你在想什么？”黄仁俊看着李帝努，此刻眼前这个人尽管用手把着苹果好让自己切开，但是思绪明显飞到了天边外。

李帝努看着眼前成熟了许多的黄仁俊，嘴角上扬：“在想2011年7月23日的那个晚上。”

黄仁俊怎么会不记得，正在分苹果的手突然抖了一下。

李帝努看着愣住不知道该怎么办的黄仁俊，自己手上的伤口正在往外流血，哭笑不得，又故作正经板着脸对眼前人说：“黄仁俊，你得对我负责。”


End file.
